1. Field Of The Invention:
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus and more particularly to such an exercising apparatus which is operable by the application of muscular force on an exercising member in a manner similar to that for a barbell, but in which the resistance of the apparatus varies in direct relation to the force applied to the member permitting the operator to work at his maximum ability throughout the lifting stroke; to such an apparatus which permits the operator to record the force exerted on the member in relation to the position of the member in the stroke; and to such an apparatus which possesses a convenience, safety and adaptability of operation not heretofore achieved in exercising devices at moderate costs.
2. Description Of The Prior Art:
It has long been known to use a variety of types of weight devices, such as barbells, to develop muscle structure in the arms, shoulders, back and other portions of the human body for therapeutic and/or athletic purposes. Such devices are cumbersome in use as well as dangerous in view of the lack of any satisfactory means for preventing the accidental dropping of such devices.
For these reasons as well as others, a variety of types of exercising devices have been developed to provide a measure of safety in operation and to permit an adaptability to a variety of types of uses not possible with barbell type devices. Such prior art exercising devices are typified by Sollenberger U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,802; the Keropian U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,675; the Perrine U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,592; the Gilstrap Pat. No. 3,606,318; the Phillips et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,188; the Perrine U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,194; the Bradley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,644; and the Spector Pat. No. 3,834,696.
While some prior art devices have endeavored to provide a means for registering the force applied against the work member of the apparatus as an indication of the strength exerted by the operator, such devices typically use simple pressure gauges to register fluid pressure created by operation of the exercising device. Most such devices require movement of a work member along a path of travel which is unnatural for the operator, such as, for example, an awkward arcuate path of travel. Some attempts have also been made to provide a written record of the force exerted such as through the use of a strip chart recorder.
While prior art exercising devices may possess one or more advantageous features, insofar as the applicant is aware, there is no prior art device which permits the operator to control the effective resistance to the force exerted throughout an exercising stroke and to produce a physical record of the force exerted in relation to all positions of the exercising member throughout the entire length of that stroke. Such a record permits a virtually instantaneous clinical analysis of the strength of the operator throughout the stroke for purposes of the analysis of muscle development and the coordination of an exercising program keyed to development of the strength of the operator at the particular point in the stroke where it is most desirable. Thus, for example, in physical therapy it may be desirable to increase the strength of arm muscles when the arm is in a given attitude. Similarly, in weight lifting it is often important to develop the strength of the weight lifter through the weakest point of the lifting stroke which is usually approximately midway through the lifting stroke.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an exercising apparatus which allows the operator to vary the effective resistance against which the exercising force is applied at the control of the operator throughout the exercising stroke, which affords a safety and facility of use compatible with wide and prolonged usage and which automatically produces a physical record of the force exerted by the operator at all points throughout the exercising stroke.